


1 sweep isn't that long, what's the worst that could happen?

by GeneralInternet, God_of_Light11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralInternet/pseuds/GeneralInternet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Light11/pseuds/God_of_Light11
Summary: heya! wrote this as i dont think theres many in this kind of type, basically humans were captured by) (IC to use as slaves and see how good they were before an invasion, but when your fate seems sealed, she gives you a challenge, to live kn alternia for an entire sweep, you'll have to keep your wits about you and use your homestuck knowledge to save you, but hang on, that hive you saw on the way down to the surface looks familier...





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know of Homestuck, but you're a troll, huh?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235332) by [TwistedJuggalux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedJuggalux/pseuds/TwistedJuggalux). 



> ok this is my first fanfic, and im writing it in my spare time, so updates may be far and few between, plus i update 5 chapters at a time, so yeah, constructive criticism is appreciated, just don't kill my joy in making this.

You woke up early, earlier than usual, so you decided to grab your phone and check on your various fanfics and roll-plays you were following, nothing much, but you felt like you should do something before getting up so changed around some aspects of your favourite troll oc, Godrei Aneyme, editing the augmentations she had on her arm and leg, to make it more modern, nanobots seemed like a good idea, so you went with that.

Your name is John Clark and you are a proud member of the Homestuck fandom, working on a cosplay for this year’s comic con, which you convinced your mom to take you down to Dublin for, and have various friends on the HSA amino and rp with them frequently. You got up, had a shower and got dressed as you do every day, go to the kitchen and make some breakfast. You notice your brother, Duncan, is up before you, for a moment your surprised but then you remember he has work experience to go to today, he mumbles a sleepy “morning” while eating his breakfast and checking on his phone, “morning,” you reply and get on with making your bowl. The summer months are usually uneventful, since your mom had to get surgery to get her gallbladder removed, you haven’t had enough money to go on extravagant holidays to Canada like you used to, but you’re ok with that, even though you miss your time there.

The day was uneventful, you did your chores, played some games with your school friends, the usual, but that was about to change, in the unexpected way possible.

***  
Just on the edge of the solar system a ship came into orbit around the planet Neptune, it would be gone again by the time light reached earth so the ship’s crew wasn’t worried about being spotted, not that being spotted mattered, it just stops minor inconveniences, the captain of this ship was a troll, she had long, tangled black hair and towering horns about 2 feet taller than her already tall stature, “you’re Impervious Condescension..” stumbled the blue-blooded servant, “the ships have been despatched to the planet to collect samples of the dominant species,” )(er Impervious Condescension didn’t turn from her pose looking out towards the solar system’s parent star, a lot smaller than the one on her home planet she noted, “remind me what are the areas the natives called where we’re going to collect” she asked in a cool voice,  
“y-yes your majesty,” the blue-blood stammered “the places they called them are: America, Europe, Australia, and The United Kingdom,” she gripped her trident, “such silly names,” she muttered, “bring the samples to me when they have arrived,” she commanded as she strode back to her throne, and folded her legs with one fist in her hand, “and make it quick” “of course your Impervious Condescension,” the blue-blood replied before scuffling off.  
)(er Impervious Condescension thought for a while, before grinning at an idea, it was a terrible idea, and she was going to watch the humans die with pleasure.

***

Night had fallen for a while, and even in the summer months it was now pitch black outside, you had been in bed chatting to your friends in America for some time now, and were just about to close your phone and go to sleep when you heard a thud, at first you dismissed it as one of your neighbours until you herd several more, and the back door opening, then you got curious, so you quietly sneaked across your normally creaky bedroom floor and opened the door to go check what was down stairs, now outside you could hear a humming sound, constant, like an engine on standby. you creeped down the stairs and was about to look down the hall when you heard voices, “no, her orders were for one sample from each of the specific houses, no more,”  
“ah c’mon, she won’t notice one more, and what’s the harm in taking two?” they were gruff, and gravely, like middle-aged men and they weren’t exactly trying to be quiet, well, not that it mattered, most of your family were very heavy sleepers, after the moment’s hesitation, you peeked down the hall and had to suppress a gasp, there, standing in your kitchen, were 2, 6’ something tall, sea-dweller trolls, you ducked out of the way to meet a third, similar in height but female, “well I guess we’re taking this one then,” she said, covering your mouth before you could call out, taping it shut, and slinging you over her shoulder, you knew that it was useless to struggle, even if you had no clue what kind of alien these were, her strength was clear to you, and despite the forestry work you did with your dad, you were a weakling compared to this one.  
She took you to the other two and they looked at her in surprise, “this one was awake and spying in us,” she clarified for them, God your glad you got over your body being too hot to sleep in anything other than underwear a month ago, they all chatted to each other about something, you couldn’t tell what as your head was swirling with questions, why were they here? What did they want from you? Who’s in charge of this? Is it who you think it is? After a moment of confusion, the troll carrying you started to move, and lead you out of the kitchen, and into the garden, there, hovering about 3 feet in the air, was an Alternian spacecraft, Red, and with )(ic’s signature design features, well that answers a couple of your questions, and made you very worried about the remaining 2, though a little less worried than if it had been one of the GrandHigh-Blood’s ships. After tossing you in, the 3 trolls clambered in, as you tried to stand up, a glowing rope-like object wrapped round your arms, wrists and ankles, causing you to collapse to the floor again, the bay door closed, and the ship took off, from where you were on the ground, you could see that it was leaving the atmosphere, great, your first experience of space is going to be from abduction, so long to the space elevator dream, as you saw the planets whizzing by, you could only imagine the pace you were going, close to light-speed if anything, and you reached the outer rim of the solar system within, half an hour, all the while your captors were chatting amongst themselves, something about wondering what she was going to do with you, as you heard them talk about this you looked around and saw about half a dozen other humans, ranging from not much younger than yourself, to mid-40’s, all tied up in a similar way, you could see the fear in their eyes. While you did fear what was happening to you, you were busy trying to come up with a plan to get out of this mess, hopefully, )(ic is Feferi or something, if not, pleeease make Meenah be in a merciful mood. Yeah right, the likely hood of that are like you suddenly taking over this ship, aka a big fat ZERO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so your now on her flagship, how will you getyourswlf out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i presented) (IC wrong, i tried my best, i wasn't quite sure how shed react to certain things so i did what i could. i noticed after i posted this that she doesn't make any fish puns, canon explanatipn is she is pissed and in need of a soper spa detox, the truth, i forgot completely and cant be arsed to go back and change it.  
> also i presented hussie as some other inter galactic thing, kinda like in the comic, but messed around with) (ic, before stealing a cueball and ship and hightailing it to earth where he wrote a webcomic inspired by his experience, aka homestuck

Once you arrived at Neptune, it looked different than in all the photos you saw, you were brought to the bridge where )(ic was sitting in her throne, looking impatient, well, that’s another 2 questions answered, 1 its Meenah, 2, she’s pissed, so good luck getting yourself out of this one. Having at least being able to stand, you stood there, gazing at her in wonder, fear, and respect, at least that’s what you hoped she saw when she ordered for your gag to be removed and for you to speak. A servant, you assume a blue-blood by his stature, ripped off the tape, it stung, but you ignored it. Immediately you bowed as much as your restraints allowed you, saying “your Impervious condescension,”  
“oh? You know who I am?” she sounded surprised, and you straightened up, “why yes, your reputation, proceeds you,” what are you saying, you best not give up your advantage of knowing stuff about them, “and how is this? Considering this is the first time I have entered your solar system,” she asked, suspicion dripping from her words, “well, it is kind of funny, you see-“ she cut you off with a hand, “I don’t have time for jokes, bind him up again,” the blue blood moved towards you again, “Wait!” you call out as they all freeze, “do you know of Andrew Hussie?” you ask she looks at you again in surprise and anger, “what do you know of that… thing?” she questioned, eyes narrowing,  
“not much myself,” you reply, “only that he is a creator of a series of web-comics, one of which involves your species,” great, there goes your leverage, good job you bumbling idiot, “so what your saying is that Andrew Hussie is mocking our race,” she said flatly, clear that her temper was rising,  
“o-oh, no, no not at all, in fact, he goes to great lengths describing how great they are, there are numerous people on earth who idolise your race, and many, who wish they were a troll.” At that she chuckled, and then laughed, a roar of laugher that echoed round the room. “so what your saying is you think you know our species pretty well,” she said with a devilish grin, uh oh, where is this going, “well, not perfectly, but to a certain extent yes, I do,” you reply, a small sense of pride, welling in your chest, “ok then, I was going to watch you rot as slaves, but for you I think I’ll make an exception, you will come with me to Alternia and live there for one sweep, I assume you know how long that is,” she said slyly “yes, roughly 2.16 orbits of earth around our star,” you say, well, you don’t know what to think about this, “if you survive then I will bring you back to Earth unharmed, you and a few “humans,” of your choice will be spared when I invade, how does that sound?” you went over it in your head, then remembered something from a fanfic, you read not long ago, “I will accept,” you say, “however, I wouldn’t suggest a headlong attack,” she looks at you curiously, “why is that?”  
“I assume I am right in saying that all your tech mainly revolves around biomechanical features,” she nods, “and I am sure you noticed that earth does not,”  
“yes, and it is terribly inefficient,” she remarks  
“well, there is one advantage with that, you are familiar with the process of nuclear fission, right?” again a nod, “scientists on earth have developed a way of weaponizing it, and while I am sure your ship can withstand the explosion no problem, there is another factor to be weary of, the radiation, if I am correct, the radiation from just one nuclear explosive will be enough to cause your equipment to malfunction, so it would be suicide to try go in in all your splendour,” she ponders for a moment, then speaks, “thank you for this information,” she waves her hand, “undo his restraints and get him cleaned up, he is now a guest, take this in while you can, human, this is the most hospitality you will see with your time with trolls, so enjoy it while you can.”  
You are escorted to a troll version of a shower, and handed a pair of clothes, then the two trolls charged with caring for you wait outside while you shower.  
***  
In the room you have been given, which is an cell with a slightly more decent bed than the other slaves, and a load gaper, better start using their dialect if you are going to survive on Alternia, you pace around pondering to yourself, you have been given a lucky break and have the chance to go back home, only everyone you know is going to think you are probably dead since you’re going to have vanished for just over 2 years, you begin wondering about your new home, what time period is it, is anyone you know alive, maybe if you find Karkat you could convince him to let you stay for a sweep, but you could just as likely end up right in the middle of the rebellion for all you know, but you calm yourself, if what happened to Hussie is what you think what happened, there are two ways he got to earth, one a fourth wall, 2 a stolen ship, if it was the latter then it mustn’t be very far as )(ic could catch up to him mid-way, with the psiionic as her helmsman, so it shouldn’t take long to get there, you ask one of the guards, “how long will it take to reach Alternia?” he glances down at you, and grunts his answer, “about half a peregree,” you quickly do the math in your head, thanking whatever deity that you understood them, it was about 2 weeks, right, ok, you hunker down and set in for the ride for Alternia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so you meet your ocs eh? looks like this might be easier than expected, you know them in and out, and you know they'll trust you, things are looking up.

The trip there is rather uneventful, you get regular meals of a weird kind of bread, along with a tour of the ship, which was rather nice, you know it is probably the last nice thing you’ll get, but when the ship comes to a halt, you are ready to get off it, you’re scruffy, need a shave, and a hairbrush, you got to shower frequently and fresh clothes, the other slaves were every envious of you, watching your movements with angry, jealous eyes, but you ignore them. Before you were sent down to the surface you were brought to )(ic once more, she looks at you for a moment before saying, “welcome to your new, home, and good luck, I have decided to drop you near a town, you should be able to work things out from there, right?” she was picking at her manicured nails, hardly paying attention to you, “that should be enough,” you agree, not wanting to piss her off by asking too much, and then a thought dawned on you, “Your impervious condescension,” you say, thinking through whether it was a good idea or not, but you’ve started so you might as well go through with it, “yes?” she asks, not looking up from her hand,  
“I know that that is your title, but may I hazard a guess at your name?”  
That grabbed her attention, and shrugs, “I don’t see why not, I highly doubt you would get it though,” you smile,  
“ok, then, am I right in saying, your name is Meenah Peixes?” she looks up very surprised, and almost angry, “how do you know that?” she almost hissed,  
“ask Doc Scratch,” you reply, before bowing once again and leaving her chamber, to the shuttles. 

On your way down you see the town that is to be your new home, at first you scan for any of the 10 you know, but you don’t see them, until you stumble over one that looks overly familiar indeed, no, you think to yourself, it couldn’t be, but as you try to look again, you land and it’s out of view, the town is about 300 ft away so, as you are practically chucked out by the sea-dweller crew, you make your way to the town, and that mysterious hive.

As you thought it is the one you thought it was, you were standing in front of a hive you thought you designed for your oc, Godrei, it matched the design perfectly, from the shed to the positioning of the garden, and their trees, it’s still dark, so you thought you might as well knock, there’s a sound beside you, “hello? Who’s there,” oh yes, the intercom, and the voice you gave her, “hi, uhh, am I right in saying this is the house of Godrei Aneyme?” you ask into the intercom, there’s a pause, “how do you know my name? you don’t look like my parts delivery guy,” you forgot you put your hood up to conceal yourself from the drones, because you knew )(ic wouldn’t give you the luxury of not being pursued by them. “no, I am a messenger,” you reply after thinking for a bit,  
“who sent you,” ok, you thought she would reply with this,  
“HIC,” you say, with a deep breath, the door opened as you see Godrei standing there, just as you imagined her, dyed fringe, bionic arm and leg, red anime shades like dirk’s and a very confused and frightened look on her face, “what does she want?” she asks wryly,  
“let me in and I’ll explain everything,” you say, and she steps aside allowing you in, after she closed the door, you turn to her and put your hood down, “first, I’m not a troll, and mean no harm,” you say, with a serious look on your face, whereas hers is filled with shock, fear and intrigue, “second, HIC has challenged me with staying on Alternia for a sweep before I can be brought back home,” her eyes dart from side to side as her mechanical arm starts to rise, “third I would appreciate if you didn’t use your arm to punch a hole in me with your rocket-grappling-hand,” you noticed it wasn’t your latest change, so it was that still, “forth, I know just about everything about you, because back on my planet, I made a original character based on the troll race, and that was you, I know it sounds crazy, but allow me to prove it, you know I know your name, but you were trained by the technomancer in bionics, you are 6 or 7 sweeps old, teal blooded, and you lost your arm and leg in an accident revolving around your kismesis.” She is stunned by this, “ookay,” she says slowly, “what about you?” she asks, still looking nervous,  
“my name is John Clark, I am 15 of my planet’s orbits of our star, which we call years, old, or roughly 7 sweeps old, I am a human, with red blood, naturally blond hair and more knowledge about your species than most humans,”  
***  
“so why did she offer you a chance but not the others?” she asks, emphasising the you, “honestly, I have no clue,” you reply, “but I much prefer this than being a slave,” you were sitting on a couch in her respite block after offering you tea, and you explained your circumstances, “how do you plan to stay here a sweep? You stand out like a pin, I can give you some black hair dye, but your skin is to peachy,” you think for a moment, “is there a kotona in this town?” you ask, “yes, how will she help you, she’s a nervous jade blood who keeps to herself,” you smile back at Godrei.  
“she’s another one of my oc’s, and has a secret,” you say, “do you have her trollian?”  
“yeah, one sec,” her eyes begin scanning her Hud glasses, “what do you want to say?” she asks,  
“tell her… that there’s someone coming, someone who needs help with her secret, that should be enough,” you say, “also do you have a razor?” you ask,  
“what’s that?” she asks cluelessly, and you facepalm,  
“sorry, still trying to switch to your dialect,” and gesture to your growing beard and moustache, “something to trim this,”  
“oh, one of those, sure, gimme a sec,” and hurries of. A minute later and she comes back with a razor, “thanks” you say, and go off to shave, once you’re done that, you put your hood back up, and stuff your hands in your pockets, “kay, going to see kotona, wish me luck,” you say, and go out the door as Godrei wishes you good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you knew that a human pretending to be a troll on alternoa would make a good plot point in rps, but turns out its handy for when your stuck there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little short, i didnt know how to continue it without it being overly long, again constructive criticism is accepted.

The walk over to kotona’s hive is a quick one, now that you knew what you were looking for, you remember you saw it not far from Godrei’s from the shuttle, you approach the door, and give a knock, “who is it?” comes a forced voice, if you knew what you were listening for, it was easy to tell it was fake, but otherwise it could be convincing, “I’m the one Godrei told you about,” you reply, the door opens slightly and you see a jade eye, “what did she mean, about my secret?” she asks, and you lift up your arm and roll up the sleeve,   
“I’m like you,” you say, and she gasps, before pulling you in.

Once the door is closed, you see her now, her disguise was clearly put on in a rush, but now she’s rubbing it off and taking her contacts out, “ok, several questions,” she states as she pulls you to her respite block, “1, how did you know I’m not a troll? 2, what do you need my help for? 3, how did you get here? And 4, do you know what we are?”  
“I’ll answer the first question in a moment, as for the others, I need disguise materials, HIC has challenged me to survive a sweep here as I’ve been abducted from our home planet, and yes, we are humans, homo-sapiens, a race that dominates the planet earth of the Sol, solar system, about 4.3 light years away. 

***   
After another explanation, and being handed some supplies, you are sitting on kotona’s couch, while she asks you more questions, after a while she asks, “could I go with you?”  
“what?” you ask, confused  
“when you go back to earth, could I go with you?  
“well..” you stammer, “HIC is planning on invading earth after my sweep is up, I’m allowed to keep a few humans alive, and I’m not sure how many she will allow me, plus, most of what society will be there will be gone, and even if it didn’t it is drastically different from troll society, it could take sweeps to get adapted to, for one thing, most things are during daylight hours.” She looks disappointed, “well, I wish you good luck, and if you need more supplies, I don’t mind sharing.” You wave her goodbye as you head back to Godrei’s.

Once inside you talk to Godrei about your plan you had started devising earlier, “is there a Pimzon Ollifu you know?” you ask Godrei as she makes a count of your supplies, “not that I’m aware of, why?”  
“that’s perfect, he’s my trollsona, a version of myself that is a troll I made, if he doesn’t exist, I can assume his identity, he’s teal-blooded like you, a lipio, and uses rifles for strifes, though I think I would need something for close-combat too, do you mind teaching me? I know how to use a rifle, but daggers, swords and such, aren’t really my forte, I know you can use daggers, even though you prefer your augments.” You say thoughtfully  
“sure, I don’t mind,” she replies, though speaking of augments, I’ve been meaning to update mine recently, but haven’t had any ideas, since you know me through and through, what do you think would be best?”  
You smile back, “I actually made a change before I was captured, have you thought of nanobots?”  
“nanobots?” Godrei asks in confusion,   
“tiny little robots, that can disassemble and re-assemble objects to their programming.” You say, she looks back at you for a moment, “I like your ideas bud.”   
“I also think a workout regime will be useful, carrying logs and pruning trees for my dad may be a workout, but I am not exactly in good enough shape to live here,” you also mention, Godrei looks at you for a moment, then says, “you don’t have to work out on Earth?”  
“oh no, in fact, killing someone else is a crime, and while there is a class system, most of us don’t have to work our asses off to survive,” you say, “people who work out mainly do it for self-interest,” she stares into space for a moment, “huh, human society is really different,”  
“yup,” you confirm, you know it’s going to be a challenge to live here, but you liked challenges, so bring it on, plus, living hear could help you learn many survival skills and other things necessary for back on earth, and is a lot more invigorating than school, you think that as long as you have these friends you are going to survive just fine here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training isn't exactly a breeze, but its certainly getting yoy fitter than you were, spending hours on the computer playing games watching youtube or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for more plot stuff, and another antagonist, fun.

Its been a week since you were brought to Alternia, and you felt pretty good, yes you were covered in cuts and bruises from your sparring sessions with Godrei, and yes they stung, but you felt confident about your chances, your hand to hand combat skills were improving, you god adept at applying a disguise and you were ok at mimicking Pimzon’s way of speech, it took a long time to figure out, and Kotona was teaching you how to use throwing knives, all in all, it look pretty good. You were having your morning meal, or what you would call dinner normally, but since trolls are nocturnal, it’s the morning, and Godrei was admiring the barrage of bruises you had received earlier from sparring, “so how come your blood is red, but you bruise purple?” she asked curiously, between mouthfuls of a sandwich consisting of an insect of some kind, which wasn’t actually that bad, you swallow a mouthful of your own, “well bruises are burst blood vessels right,” Godrei mumbles in agreement, “when our blood is out of the bloodstream the cells responsible for the red colour, called red blood cells, unsurprisingly, decay and turn purple from lack of fresh oxygen, before our immune system can dispose of them all, resulting in a purple bruise.” You explain, she snorts,   
“humans are strange things, and you say you’re not insectoids?” she asks,  
“yup, we evolved from our primates,” you reply, taking another bite, while Godrei sits there while eating her sandwich, afterwards, it was rather late, or rather, late in the morning, just before dawn, so you both started getting ready for bed, “hey, I was wondering what it’s like to sleep in Soper, do you have a spare ‘coon I could borrow?” you ask as you brush your teeth,   
“sure, I’ll just set it up,” Godrei says and pulls one out of a cupboard, and fills it with Soper she had spare, as you set some underwear aside for your Soper sleeping, Godrei had seen you bare chested before during your workouts, and when you apply your disguise, so you had no bother striping in front of her, and you noticed that your muscles had become a lot more toned, with very clear pecs and six-pack opposed to the one you could only see if you hunched, back home, still had a skinny waist though, your metabolism never allowed you to change that.   
You crawled into the recouprecoon and immediately could feel the difference, it was sticky, and felt like you were in a vat of olive oil, but you felt relaxed, and it was the perfect temperature, so many nights your seemingly fussy body had said that you were too hot in bed, despite having a summer duvet while it was -3 Celsius, but here, it was perfect, “man is it always like this? You ask as Godrei gets into her own, “you like it?” she asks, “I couldn’t understand how you were able to sleep on the floor like that,”  
“well I usually quite like a firm surface to sleep on, but this is amazing,” and you fall to the back of the ‘coon, and almost instantly nod off, and so does Godrei.

***

You wake up in a grassy field, its dark, but you shrugged it off as the past few days have been that way for you, you sit up, the field is empty, and a nice breeze is blowing. After a few minutes you notice something behind you, you turn around to see a purple-blood, he is walking slowly towards you, a club in his hand, not like Gamzee’s, but more like a baseball bat, and you see a nail in it, its dripping with various land dweller blood colours, and you see red amongst those, its bright red, like human. He’s smiling, a smile which makes you freeze, one of insanity, his eyes red where they would normally be yellow, you cant see his sign, but you know this isn’t good, he starts laughing, still walking towards you, you try and move, but your body feels like lead, you can’t move, he’s in front of you know, still laughing slowly, he raises the bat over his head, ready to swing, you try to yell or something, but nothing happens, he starts to bring it down, and as it connects to your face, you feel a slap, and you wake up, Godrei is standing in front of you, ready to slap you again, her eyes filled with worried fear, you realize you’ve been sweating, “hey, you awake now?” she asks you, and you wave her hand away,   
“yeah, what happened?” you ask sitting up,   
“you were crying out in your sleep, sweating profusely, then you yelled at me, what were you dreaming about?” she is very clearly worried about you.  
“I-I don’t know,” you say for a moment as you recollect what happened, “I was in a field, and a purple-blood walked up to me, with a bat covered in blood, land-dweller blood, and human blood, he was in a murder rage, he was about to swing at me when you slapped me.” She steps back so you can get up, which you do, stepping carefully out of the ‘coon, “did you see his sign?” she asks, analytically, “no,” you reply shortly,   
“what were his horns like?” she asks, you shake your head,  
“I can’t remember, I’m going to shower,” you say before heading to the ablution block to clean of the Soper slime.  
After your shower and have breakfast, you say, “I don’t feel that nightmare was inflicted by the ‘coon, it felt, almost real, to clear, not like a dream,” as Godrei is pacing the floor, “I honestly have no idea what it means, but whatever it is, it doesn’t sound good,” you agree, you hadn’t told her yet, but you had a habit of somehow dreaming random events in the future, with quite accurate detail, from a conversation, to a tv episode, to writing a fanfic, then you remember about chucklevoodo, and ask, “could it be a purple-blood using chucklevoodo to say, ‘I know who you are?’” and at that Godrei freezes,   
“if it is we need to hurry up on training, I can take a purple-blood on my own, but if he catches you without me, you’re screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my hs friends had a little debate over what sleeping in soper would be like, and settled with best sleep ever, aand now our protagonist is hooked on it like coccane or something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to train more, and since you jave a purple blood on your tail, why not surround yourself with as many people as you can trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay meeting more characters, im uploading this after I've written like 20 chapters cuz ch 9 needed someone, since I'm using my friends characters, I want their proper reactions so ask them, and my dad hauled me off to a place with no wifi, so I wrote passed it until I was needing another person again, so happy binge reading!

The dream-message-thing, happened a few days ago, and since then you had mainly been spending time in combat training and building up your stamina and strength, you went to bed every day sore, everywhere, and despite your first encounter sleeping in the recouprecoon, you still slept there, it felt too good to leave, and you felt like you would struggle to sleep without one, hopefully you could get one back home, when you go.  
You were lying on the ground after a sparing session, sweating and short of breath, Godrei walks over to you, she’s panting too, you were getting better, but still had far to go, “So… something I’ve been curious about… you don’t talk about your society much… what’s it like?” she asks, between breaths she helps you up while handing you a bottle of water, after chugging half of it you pas it back, “There’s a reason for that, it’s… quite embarrassing, most of humanity frets over silly comments on social media,”  
She laughs, “Why?” you shrug,  
“No clue, I just hid from it most of the time.” You think for a bit, “Oh, most people don’t use quadrants,”  
“Really? What do they use then”  
“Well human relationships only go into a few groups, friends, best friends, and significant other, we have rivals, but it Isn’t sexualised, and since killing isn’t normal for society, we don’t need an auspistice,”  
“Huh, anything else different?”  
“Well, we’re raised by the members of the previous generation that conceived us,”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yup, we call them ‘parents,’”  
She shakes her head as she chuckles to herself.  
“Oh, and people in different parts of the world have very polarised stereotypes about other people in different places, for instance people about a few thousand miles across the ocean, think people where I live, all have strong drinking problems and high-pitched voices all the time.” She cries out in laughter, “Humans are so weird,” you don’t tell her about the civil wars and other problems, she doesn’t need to know about them.

You both walk out of the simulation suite where you get sparring lessons done, and flop in-front of the TV, Godrei turns it on to the news, and there a young burgundy-blood is reading out the news, it was mentioning usual stuff, interest rates increasing, and off-handily it mentioned some trolls dying in a fire somewhere in the shopping district, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how casual everyone is about death here,” you say, “I mean yeah, it’s part of life everywhere, but on earth, any accident or murder is big in the news and everyone responds with help or sympathy,”  
“That’s just how society is here,” Godrei says matter-of-factly, before switching the tv off suddenly, “Hey rather than focusing on depressing things why don’t we go out and do something?”  
“Sure, just let me get changed into some fresh clothes,”

***

You wonder down the street when an idea hits you, “Hey, there may be a few more people I know of,” you say to Godrei as you go into the city centre, “Do you know a Hurkam?”  
“Yeah, another of your “Ocs?”” Godrei asks,  
“No, not exactly, he’s one of my friend’s, though,” you reply, “I think it’ll be cool to get a pic with him to show him.” She leads you to his hive and you knock on his door.  
The door opens and you see hurkam there, just how your friend David made him, messy hair, dark glasses, and stubby horns, he looks at you two for a moment before smiling and saying, “HEY godrei,” and then raises one eyebrow at you, “And WHO are YOU?” you facepalm, of course how could you forget the obnoxious qwirk he gave him, you ask him, “Hey do you mind if we come inside, there’s something I want to show you,” he replies shortly with,  
“I can stop you know,” oh had you said that out loud? Oops, “And yes you can.” He stood aside to let you in. Once inside he closed the door behind you, godrei sits on the couch and turn to face Hurkam and say, “Ok, you’ve got to promise not to be alarmed by this, but I’m going to show you something you’ve probably have never seen before, just don’t flip your shit ok?”  
He shrugs, and says, “I’ve seen lots of weird things, I’m a hacker and a gamer,”  
“I know,” you reply, and then sigh as you face-palm again rub some makeup off your face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, your friends ocs are real, now to break it to them that you are a whiny little alien that needs support, nah, your not that, but you do need as as many hands as you can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the next few chapters are going to follow the same formats for a while, introductions, showing that our protagonist is human, explaining the metta, etc. I would say skip, but each character has vital points you learn about them when your first introduced so, just bear with me.

Hurkam stared blankly at you, with an unreadable expression on his face, “So your not a troll?” he asks  
“No, and I know a lot about you because... and I know this is going to sound weird but godrei will back me up here, a friend of mine back on my home planet made an Original Character of a troll, and that was you,” you answer, “So this friend of yours would technically be my ‘god’ in a way?” he asks, a little confused, “Not exactly,” you reply, “He is younger than you and only thought of you about half a sweep ago.” You say gingerly, “Hmm,” Hurkam grunts as he cleans his glasses, “Alright then.”  
“I’m coming to you because I know I can trust you with my secret, and you can help me survive here.” You say in a serious tone, “Well you can trust me with your secret, but what can I do exactly to help?” he asks cluelessly. You give a brief explanation of your situation as you re-apply your makeup, including the possible threat of the purple-blood, “Well I’m a computer person, so I’m not sure what I can do. Though my moirail could be of help, but that could also be sort of a burden,” he says cluelessly as he puts his hand under his chin thoughtfully, “Well your psiionics could help, couldn’t they?” you ask as if it was obvious, “How so?” he asks, and you shrug and say, “Well if you spot something before I do, you could freeze it in place or blast it with lazers or something, I know your not the best in the world, but the best is currently assimilated with HIC’s flagship, so I came to you.” You notice Godrei fiddling with settings on her new arm that you helped her design, you’re rather chuffed at it. “Hmmm, well I guess I could help in that way, if you ever need knowledge on specific things you can come to me ok?” Hurkam says, thinking for a bit, “Oh do you have a place to stay?” he asks suddenly, “Yeah, Godrei is letting me chill with her, got a ‘coon and everything,” you say.  
“Oh OK, well if you want more help my moirail could be of assistance, she’s not too far from here” he suggests, “And if your fend made an oc out of me, hopefully you both know her.”  
“Would her name be Sanlar by any chance?” you ask with a knowing look,  
“Yup,” he replies quickly before heading upstairs to do something. A moment later he returns saying “Lusus is good,” and you remember what kind of lusus he has, “Ah yes, you have a two-headed dragon lusus,” you state as you put the makeup away, “Do you want to invite Sanlar over?” you ask, “I think she’ll believe me better if you’re there,”  
“She’ll believe almost anything, but I’ll do it none the less,” Hurkam replies, “To keep her calm,” he takes out his phone and makes the call.  
You turn to godrei who has stopped playing around with the settings and you ask her, “How are you finding it?” she looks up at you and replies quickly, “Great, everything is just so fluid now, it’s a brilliant upgrade, thanks,” you are about to say, ‘it’s nothing,’ when Hurkam puts his phone down, and says, “OK, she’s on her way, oh I never asked your name,” you turn to him and reply, “Ah yes, sorry, John Clark,” and shake his hand.  
“Ah OK, and what about your friend?” he asks  
“David Hayward,” you reply, “We don’t have very many name constraints, we aren’t raised by lusi but rather our birth parents, usually, so they name us,”  
“And whats your species called?” h then follows up,  
“We’re humans, and live on a planet round a star not far from here, only 4.3 light years away.” You explain  
“Either the condesce is very slow, your lucky that she hasn’t landed there yet... Or she just hasn’t told us about you, which is a possibility knowing her,”  
“She hasn’t, told you, she’s planning to invade after my sweep is up, and if i survive i can save a few people she’ll leave be,” you clarify, and start wondering exactly how many you will be able to keep, “That’s bi-“ a knocking on the door cuts Hurkam off, “That’s here, gog does she have to sprint over every time?”  
You sit up straight as he opens the door and let’s Sandlar in, who hasn’t even broken a sweat after the run, “John, Sandlar, Sandlar, John,” says Hurkam quickly and you wave your hand to her rising arm to question, “Yes, I know, the name is weird, once Hurkam closes the door I will explain,” Hurkam closes the door and Sanlar is about to say something when Hurkam cuts her off by covering her mouth and saying “REMEMBER what I said,” she nods and he removes his hand, “Right, ok, come sit down here,” you say, “I don’t want anyone eavesdropping on what I’m about to say, so just come here and don’t freak out ok?” she sits next to you and says calmly, “OK, I’m ready,” you roll up your sleeve and wipe away the makeup there. “Woah,” she says as her eyes widen.   
You give a breif explanation of why you’re here, and the conditions of your challenge, she responds with “Jeez, she must have been merciful, i would have thought she would have killed you,”  
“Well she captured us to be slaves originally, so not much better,” you respond “But through sheer luck and possibly gloating, I got her to let me have a chance here with my knowledge of troll society, and concidering I’ve been here for what? Almost 2 weeks now, did you expect me to be something different?”  
“I didn’t expect much,” she admits, “Hurkam only said someone needed my help,” and he quickly chimes in with  
“ANOTHER settlement NEEDS your HELP!” you cringe at this a little,  
“Cmon Hurkam, that memes old, even on earth, that game came out like, a sweep ago,” you say, wich gets a chuckle from Godrei.  
“So is there any way I can help you survive here?” Sanlar asks, ignoring Hurkam antics, “Not much,” you admit, “Godrei is giving sparring lessons and a place to stay, I just need someone to keep an eye out for me, there seems to be a purple-blood after me, so I need all the help I can get,”  
“What purple-blood?” she asks curiously, but wary,  
“We don’t know,” you reply, “We think he used chucklevoodo on me in my sleep and I didn’t see a sign or make out what horns he had,”  
“So not The Grand Highblood then?”  
“No definately not him,” you comfirm, Hurkam walks back over and says,  
“I have one question,”  
“OK shoot,” you say.  
“Why am I so short?” ah, well that’s going to be difficult,  
“That’s going to be a question I can’t answer,” you respond with, “As far as I know, David didnt make you short, you just are and he saw you short and made an oc around that.”  
“Did he find it weird that I have a teal blood moirails a whole foot taller than me?” he questions  
“Not as far as I know, he didn’t mention it at all,”  
Hurkam looks out the window you start to hear some flapping in the distance, “We’re glad we can help,” he says, “But it is time I recomend you go, as my lusus is back,” the flapping is louder and above the hive now, you and Godrei stand up, “Right, ok thanks,” you say while shaking there hands again, “It was nice meeting you,” you say as you head out the door with Godrei, waving at them, Sanlar stays sitting while Hurkam waves back, calling out “YOU might BE able To trust OTHER trolls, BUT i THINK the MID and LOW bloods ARE best! POSSIBLY some HIGHBLOODS i'm NOT sure!"  
“I’ll keep that in mind!” you shout back as you pull your sleeve down and run off before the dragon lusus gets a chance to spot you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is suprising how tedious it was to type this up from WhatsApp/discord conversations, since I did them in a format of an rp from the characters perspective not the protagonist, it took me ages to write these next few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting yet more people, and you know this one well, so go you, plus they have a few feelings your going to help them express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 more Character chapter after this! But they're both quite long, so hang in there! As always comments and suggestions are accepted.

As you get back to the hive, you flump on the couch, “Well that went well,” Godrei says clumping down beside you, “Yeah, I’m just trying to think who else to get in our circle, do you think Maradon would be OK?” you ask. At this point Godrei had stopped being suprised about how you knew people in her personal life, “She may be, I haven’t talked to her in a while though,” she says with a shrug, you sit there pondering for a bit, after about five minnutes, you ask, “Would oliver work?” she jumps at this,  
“Yeah he may even be able to help us with the dream,” she says, your about to respond when you here a knock on the door, Godrei goes and checks it, “It’s Oliver,” she says,  
“Great, let him in,” you say.  
Godrei opened the door to see Oliver standing there, “Oliver! Long time no see, come in,” Godrei addresses him before stealing aside, He’s weary, but comes in anyway and turns to face you, “Oliver, this is perfect, we were just duiscussing who we would visit next,” you say sticking out your hand for a shake while standing up. Instead of shaking it he backs away slowly and asks Godrei, “Godrei who the heck is this?” typical, you tried to be friendly but he’s just to smart to trust you easily, you knew this of course, but thought you would try it anyway. A nod from Godrei as she closes the door has you wiping your face again to reveal the peachy skin you have to the troll, “I am not going to hurt you,” you say with a reassuring, serious tone, “Bit I need your help, HIC has challenged me to survive a sweep here and I need to gather as many friends as I can, and I know I can trust you.”  
He raises his eyebrow at this, “Well shit, I hair HIC more than anyone, so what’s your plan?” she asks curiously,   
“Well considering she’s agreed to spair some of my race in my invasion of my planet if I do survive,” you begin to reply, “Mainly Surround myself with as many people I can trust, learn hand to hand combat, which Godrei is helping me with, and just wait till the sweep is up,” he looks at you kinda disappointed, “What about a little Bit of anarchy?” he asks, “I’m sure HIC would love that. Having a human running around defying her, that would be amazing,” well you can’t say your surprised that he knows your species, he is a light player, and they have a tendency to know things others don’t, much like yourself, you take pride in being the rogue of light. “OK first of all, I didn’t say I was human, second I think I already made her mad by guessing her name and just walking off.” You respond,   
“Shit...” he mutters, “OK, full disclosure I know of your race, not much though,”   
“Well I can’t say I am surprised, knowing you and all, my names John by the way,” you put your hand out for a shake again and this time he takes it, shaking your hand slowly.   
You sit down slowly while saying, “OK, I’m going to say something that may sound a little weird, but Godrei will back me up on this,” you begin, and then proceed with how he’s a friend’s OC, who is a paramedic, and uses spells and basically worships the horror terrors of paradox space, oh and that he changed his blood colour from burgundy to teal through one of these spells.   
As Godrei goes up to get some ‘scalding leaf juice,’ or tea, Oliver shrugs and says, “I’m not that surprised, metta shit like that is sort of my thing. But... Wow... You sort of hit me with that in a blunt ass way.” He turns to face Godrei, “I’m guessing your an ‘OC’ too?” and she replies with a quick “Yup, he’s my ‘user’ of sorts,” she pints back at you while you ponder about how Oliver may be able to help your situation, as you take out the contacts and remove your fake horns. “There’s something I think you may be able to help us with,” you say to Oliver, “It’s regarding a purple-blooded troll,”  
“Well tell me what’s up and I’ll try and help,” he says, and you explain your dream, and the possibility of chucklevoodo, his face sets in a thoughtful expression, “It seems to be chucklevoodo, but there in person? That doesn’t sound like it,” he says, still pondering,   
“What, do you mean?” you ask, “Do they normally not show up in person?”  
“No, they manipulate dreams, but show up in person, that isn’t there mo.”  
“Must be a powerful Empath then,” you say as you go into a similar thinking position as Oliver, “Whoa, you two look almost identical there, what’s up with that?” Godrei asks setting the tea on the coffee table and sitting on the couch, “Well we’re both light players, so I suppose that’s why,” you say, “light players? Is that like what your always saying Oliver? How you have an affinity for light and I do for mind?”   
“Yes one of the fundamental aspects of the universe...” Oliver begins, you can tell he dropped his quirk from speaking, he’s stressed out thinking about this, “ARG, Not right now Godrei, you can see my PowerPoint later” you chuckle a bit, “You made a PowerPoint on that?” you kinda want to see that now, you knew a lot about classpecting , but wanted to see what he had to say on the subject, “But yes focus, apart from TGHB, ‘cuz it definitely wasn’t him, who has powerful Chucklevoodo abilities?” you question seemingly everyone, including yourself. You did have an answer, but it was a female troll, and you’d rather not go to her, Cassid, “I don’t know a lot of purple-bloods personally, but I know someone who might be able to help.” Oliver says, calmly, uh oh, he’s going to say you go see here isn’t he? “Is it by any chance Cassid?” you ask gingerly. “I was thinking she might be able to help, but,” you take a sharp breath and exhale the rest of what you say in a long sigh, “It’s going to be hard to break my identity to her.”  
“Cassid is the logical option,” he says, basically denying you from backing out, “Yeah, just gotta hope she doesn’t kull me for not being a troll,” you say reluctantly, “If we tell her not to she might not,” Oliver replies, trying to be optimistic, “Yeah, well that’s all we can hope for,” you flump onto the sofa beside Godrei, “Alright I’ll go see her tomorrow.”  
After a few minutes you say, “So, I want to see this PowerPoint,” you grin at Oliver, “Oh! Wow,” he says excitedly, “We can head over to my hive!”  
“Sure,” you say, standing up and whipping out the face mirror to re-apply your disguise, “Just hang on so I can reapply this,” Oliver looks out the window, “Oh, it looks like almost dawn, maybe we should head to my hive tomorrow, we can’t get caught out at dawn, it’s not safe, and I’m getting tired.” You pause to look out the window as well, you can’t believe you hadn’t noticed it earlier, it was already as bright as it would be on earth, you couldn’t get how Kanaya withstood it, you must have voiced the last part aloud because Oliver perks up and asks, “Who?”   
“Oh, sorry, the medium through which I know trolls, There’s a Jade-blood who stays up all day, her name is Kanaya Maryam,” you reply,   
“Jade, blood, haven’t seen one in a while,” he comments before asking, “Wait how many light players do you know?” You pause to think, “On Alternia just you, me and Sandler Vaskas,” you reply,   
“Sandler Vaskas?” he asks confused,   
“The moirail to Hurkam, another friend’s Ocs, you clarify  
“The idea of...” he begins, “Just the idea of... Is just so fucked up. Are we just y’all’s playthings? Do we have free will? Or is it just an illusion?” he questions as you think about it, “The way I understand it, we get visions of you when we make the OC, so anything before that is you, and only major changes take places, so anything major done after the bio is made was probably by someone, but don’t worry, I’ll tell them to be weary of their decisions when I get back.” You explain, and then get an idea, “Hey, maybe I can set up a chat between us.” You have a little inside humour of the idea of your friends conversing with their Ocs, “But anyway, I won’t keep you any longer, you best get back to your hive before sunrise,” You say, but Oliver waves a hand and says, “Nah, my hive is too far away, and anyway, I have a place to stay here if necessary, “   
“Yeah... About that....” Godrei chimes in gingerly, “John is kinda using your ‘coin at the minute, he wanted to try it and is kinda hooked,” ah, that may be a problem, “There’s room for two people in my ‘coon if your really stuck Oliver,” she suggests, oh, oh... Yes, your friend wanted Oliver to be in a matespritship with Godrei and you were totally going to make that happen, you let loose a chuckle as Oliver ways his options and decides to stay, Godrei goes to take excess Soper out of the ‘coon and you and Oliver are alone. Once sure she was our of earshot, you say smugly to Oliver, “Yup, I know about your crush.” He whips round to glare at you,   
“So do you still have influence over her in this world!” he snaps,   
“No, as I explained, it’s limited, and the change would probably have to be made on her bio, which is on my phone, 4.3 light years away.” You reply calmly, “OK then. So is taunting me on my romantic endeavours needed? I don’t even know if she likes me or not... Don’t tell me, I would prefer to hear it from her. But I digress, you should get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow. “ He says, And you reply with,   
“I do, and I will respect your wishes by saying this, I fully support you, and if you choose to move in on her, I will help in anyway I can.” At this he blushes a deep shade of blue, “I... Ummm... Okay!” and you smile at him, giving him a thumbs up as Godrei comes down the stairs, Oliver regains his composure as Godrei announces, “OK, I’m finished, shall we all head up then?” you reply with a very quick,   
“Yup!” and run upstairs to leave the two alone, your in your ‘coon, now, you guess, and asleep before the others make their way up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, the unstable purple blood, you can only hope for the best, but her reaction is not what you expected, you were always bad at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Last boring parts, hope you are enjoying this!

You approach Cassid’s hive the next morning, dreading the encounter more and more each step of the way, you had already seen Oliver back to his hive, saying you’ll see the PowerPoint later, you are immensely curious though. As you knock on her door, you say nervously to Godrei, “Will you take her down if she tries to Cull me?” and she shrugs it off,   
“If it does come to that, yeah,” you turn to face the door just as it opens slightly, and are greeted with a portion of Cassid’s face, here eye you swear was glowing a purple hue, “Do you require something?” she asked cautiously. You take a deep breath and say, “Hey, Cassid, do you mind if we come in? We need you help with something,” she waits a moment, and you swear you could hear a sword hitting off the wall, she then asks, “And that something is..?”   
“It is something best said behind closed doors,” Godrei interject, sternly, man it feels like if you were on a TV show or something it would be raining now just for the pathetic fallacy, you think as she pauses again, staring you down, you are really nervous, and hope your sweat isn’t giving yourself away. After what seems like an eternity, she gives you a condescending smirk and says, “Very well. Make it quick though, we have more important things to do than tailor to the needs of others,” that’s right, she always refers herself as we or us, if you recall correctly she does have some form of split personality disorder, but best not to bring it up. She opens the door to let you through, once inside, you stand in the middle of the room, which was quite dull hard stone with practice dummies stroon around the place, along with several mirrors and purple flowers, and say in as brave as a voice as you can muster, “Now, you’ve got to promise to hear me out, and not cull me on sight while I’m explaining this to you ok?”   
“We’ll make this promise, but hurry up,” she says folding her arms and leaning up against the far wall the smile remained, but her knee was fidgeting out of nervousness. You take a deep breath, roll up your sleeve, and wipe away the makeup underneath, and think you’ll go a little further by taking a contact out, so you did. And staring her dead in the eyes you say, “In short I’m not a troll, HIC has challenged me to live here for a sweep, and we think there’s a troll with highly gifted chucklevoodo abilities after me. We were wondering if you knew anyone and/or keep an eye out for them, I know Chucklevoodo is a sensitive topic for you but a name is all were asking.”  
You watch as she blushes slightly, starts chuckling, which then devolves into roaring laughter, she props herself on the wall as she wheezes, “Y-You look ridiculous!” this hits you like a brick, and all you can think of is that your glad she’s not pulling death threats, you needed to find out more about Cassid, you hadn’t rped with her much. In the spur of the moment you retort, “Well if you want to see me without anything disguise related!” you wipe your face and take out the other contact, while taking off your horns, “There you go.” Your more at was now as she falls to the floor still laughing, purple tears start to streak down her face as she says with an enormous smile, “We mean, we’ll keep an eye out for you, but we haven’t used chucklevoodo in sweeps,” she’s calmed down now, there are still hints of chuckling in her voice but she gets up. “Well now I’m more confident saying the next part,” you say, confidence growing in your voice, as you say basically what you had told Oliver about the OC situation, to which, after another pause, her response was, “Excuse us?” She looks over to godrei looking for an answer, but before she can say anything, she doubles over laughing again, “You must be toying with us!” she yells through fits of laughter, wiping the tears from her eyes, “He’s not,” Godrei affirms, “He showed up to my house about a month ago, knowing everything about me, even... The stuff I keep secret.” You could have sworn you saw he blush slightly, as she said that. “You both must be toying with us then!” She retorts, her laughing calming down again, she clears her throat and then continues, “Here, tell us something others wouldn’t know then we will believe you,” she then glares at you, and you see her arm tense as if she was holding something tightly, her sword you presume, “But if it turns out you both were simply making a fool out of us, the outcome will be most unpleasant.”  
Shoot, you knew you should have rped with her more, you rack your brain for your memories of experiences with her in rps, and her bio, you take a deep breath and hope that this works “OK, you used to duel rocks in here which damaged your blade, and have trouble keeping relationships, although you have had a relatively stable Kismistude for a few months now.” You remember something else as you say this, “And you have a fear of chairs.” She just stood there, seemingly frozen with shock, as a purple blush consumed her face, she looked at you, and then at Godrei then back to you, switching back and fourth before spluttering, “V-Very well...” she ran her hands through the purple streak in her hair, a sign of nervousness, “Keep the information you have secret and we will assist you. But what does this have to do with you?” you shrug at the question,   
“Not much, Godrei is my OC and I’d just thought I’d tell you, I came to you because I know you can be trusted with my secrets, so long as you didn’t cull me on sight, I would be fine,” after saying this, you break out the hand mirror and begin reapplying your disguise. “Very well,” she says again, her blush fading, “We can’t imagine that we were created by... Whatever you are,” her purple fringe falls over her eye as she looks to the floor, “Do we want to know more about our creator?” she mutters to herself, “No, we don’t. Yes, no! This will keeps us awake at day for sweeps!” overhearing this conversation within herself, you say, “Oh by no means did we create you, In fact Godrei is a few months older than me,” which was true, “And I’ve only had her as an OC for about half a sweep.” She stands up,  
“Very well,” she starts once more, “We will keep an eye out for you, but we cannot guarantee your safety,” she places her sword down and starts looking from side to side, nervously again, “Thanks, it means a lot,” you say as you put the hand mirror away, the horns back on, and the contacts back in, then you remember you hadn’t even said your name, “Oh, where are my manners, my name’s John by the way,” you stick you hand out for a shake, and she takes it, saying, “We assume you know our name but we’re called Cassid,” she said in kind of a way that reminded you of legion from the bible stories, not that you were religious, just the public school education system required bible studies. You decide to ask her if she would be OK with the chat idea you had been giving increased thought towards, so you ask her about it, “Meting the people who created us,” she s responded with, “Do you really think that’s a wise idea?” she laughed again for a bit, brushing her hair back, you shrug,   
“They will be more than capable at handling your quirks, if they stopped fangirling over the fact that your real.”   
“Which would never happen,” she muses, walking you over to the door, “We have an effect on trolls that I’m sure will pass over to whatever abominations you are,” She stands by the door, arms folded and staring at you, “Don’t get yourself culled without me being able to see it, OK homey?” she says almost sarcastically to you, almost, “I’ll try,” you reply, “Plus considering HIC has promised to spare us in her invasion, I think we’re good!” Godrei opens the door and you head outside, Cassid stands on the threshold as you wave goodbye, “Thanks again, Cassid, I feel a lot safer now,” She chuckles sadistically , “Oh what a shame,” as she closes the door, and you give a sigh of a kind of ‘oh, you’ mentality, as you walk down the road with Godrei.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, so much for feeling safer, but this has given you time to think, how are your parents and brother doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's clichè, so what, I like cybernetics ok, so no comments about that ok, just other pointers.

You walk back to Godrei’s hive and just as she’s unlocking the door, you get the sence of being watched, you turn round to find nothing there, so you turn back round, the feeling is still there though, a presence, staring you down like a car might a mouse when it knows its going to win, you here a feint rustle behind you and you turn round again, “What’s wrong?,” Godrei asks with concern as she opens the door, “Did you here that?” you ask, a nervous expression, on your face, “Hear what?” she asks, clearly confused  
“There was a rustle in the bushes over there,” you explain “And I feel like I’m being watched,” she closes the door again as she turns round to face where your looking, there’s silence, you see some movement out of the corner of your eye and you whip round to catch it, but its gone before you can see anything. You here a soft laughter echo around you, and you back up to Godrei, “You must have heard that,”  
“Yes, and I don’t like it,” your in a defensive stance now, ready for someone to jump out at you. There’s silence, it seems to drag on for eternity, you were just about to relax when a shadow looms over you, you whip round to se a towering purple-blood eyes, “Blood” red, mouth contorted in a long twisted smile, easily 8ft he towers above you and Godrei, who is about to strike at him with a tazer formed out of nanodes when he bat’s her to the side, not moving his gaze from you, “What do we have here?” he says slowly, you notice his face is splattered with lowblood colours, “You’re different fr the rest of us, aren’t you,” he says it as a statement not a question, your heart is in your chest, still maintaing your defence position. “I wonder...” he says slowly as he leans closer to you, your up against the wall now, “What colour do you bleed?” he lifts his arm to reveal the bat you saw in your dream, but with the nail pointed away, and swings it at you with tremendous speed, you barely have enough time to react as you try to lift your arms to block, he smacks you away as your arms sear with pain, you land and skid across the footpath, wearing away skin, red blood flows out of you, you can barely register it, the bone that was sticking out of your arm, and the fact that he was coming back towards you, walking slowly, you see godrei stand up and star moving towards him as you black out.

***

You open your eyes slowly, clueless to your surroundings, you try to remeber what happened, you were walking back from Cassid’s, you felt uneasy about something, you were ambushed. You jolt upright breathing shallow, Godrei whips round to face you, “Woah, woah, easy there, its ok, hes gone, “I did the best I could,” she says, “But he broke it beyond repair, shouldlder dislocated, bones snapped in mutiple places, it had to be amputated before the wound became infected, your leg too, she gestures to your right leg, which was also gone, it takes a moment for it to sink in, you lost your arm and leg, this is going to be hard to explain to your parents when you get back, your parents, its been over a month since you saw them, the thought makes you homesick, how are they, they must be terrified, putting up posters calling the police to make search parties, you will gladly take what punishment they’d give you for scaring them, you’ve just got to hope they’re still there when you get back, 2 years, is a long time to keep searching for someone, that gives you an idea, it might work, but its crazy.  
You turn to Godrei again, who you see is covered in scrapes and bruises, and go to pull away the oxygen mask from your face with your right hand, “Godrei...” your voice comes out in a barely audible whisper, she turns round, “Oh, dont stress yourself out, she puts the mask back on, and gets you a pen and paper, raising the medical table you are on, so you can write, your handwriting is terrible with your right hand but you manage to write ‘is there a way you know to send phone signals to places faster than light?’ legibly  
“Not as far as I know,” godrei says, “Why?”  
‘I need to let my parents know I’m OK,’ you write, and then add, ‘or at least alive,’ because, missing an arm and a leg, generally isnt ok, at this, godrei thinks for a moment, but shakes her head, “Nope can’t thin of anything,”  
You thought she wouldn’t so you write, ‘we could maybe use Hurkam’s psiionics to boost the signal, gold bloods power the fleet right? And they can travel ftl, so it wouldn’t be much to send a text or something right?’ she thinks it over, “I suppose that could work, it will take a while to get a device to handle the signal set up, but apart from that, all we need is Hurkam’s consent,” she says, “but first we need to get you up and moving, I was about to start the surgury when I realised, I don’t have any blood for you, so either we need to wait for your body to make more blood on i-“ you cut her off by writing, ‘that will take weeks, maybe months,’  
“Or we need to find a human donor,” she goes on to say,  
‘bring kotona here,’ you write, ‘she’s human, but, humans can have different blood types,’ and you write down each of them and who can donate to who, thank paradox space you forced yourself to memorise them. ‘you’ll need to look at our blood under an electron microscope to find out what type I am, and kotona,’ you write, and then let the pen drop as Godrei gives a thumbs up and walks out the door.   
About 5 minnutes later, they both come through the door to you, Kotona gasps for a moment when she sees you hooked up to all the equipment, then straightens up, a serious look on her face as she asks Godrei, “What do I need to do?” you can only watch as godrei explains that she needs blood from her, all you do is write, ‘it’s ok, you can trust her,’ to her nervous responce about blood letting, after that she sits in a chair close to you, godrei gets out a surgical needle and rolls up Kotona’s sleeve, after wiping away the makeup and sterilising the crook of her elbow, Godrei looks at Kotona and says “Try not to tense, it will make the pain worse,” she grunts in agreement as she looks away from the needle, godrei goes into the vein and takes out a hefty ammount of blood, after the syringe is removed, godrei applies a plaster to the wound, and sets about giving the sample a test for the blood type.   
Then after that’s done, in about 3 minnutes, she comes to you and you prepare for the same treatment, you look away as the needle goes in, thanks to the anesthesia you have been given, it doesnt hurt, but it feels weird going in, you watch her withdraw the blood, and give the test, she looks back at you grimacing, “No good,” she says, “Your an O- and Kotona is AB+,” you cringe at this, then pull yourself up to write, ‘well the only other humans on the planet are slaves, so someone needs to go and get the blood for them’  
They look at each other for a moment, ‘I’d say Kotona, she’s human and that will help them relax, though your going to need to convince them somehow that your not with the highbloods’ you write ‘most will probably want freedom in exchange, try and tell them there’s no point, and that they’re 4.3 light years away from earth, if you give them information, that may sway some of them,’ Kotona reads the note, “What should I say?” she asks thoughtfully, ‘some priceless info, like a flaw in the doors or guard cycle or something, they’ll take that.’ She nods as she stands back up, “Alright,” she says to Godrei, we’re going to infiltrate the condesce’s warship,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change in perspective, and a heist, this can only go excellently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are the only points we're perspective will change, unless something like this happens again, but the only reason this is happening is John's out of commission, and sitting round in a hospital bed, doing nothing, which wouldn't make for a very exciting chapter, so change in perspective will add to this, plis its Kotona's first time seeing other himans,

You are now Kotona, you just said you are going to infiltrate HIC’s imperial flagship, so, you can get some blood from a human slave so Godrei can safely preform surgery on John’s mostly limbless body, you plan to have Godrei as backup, as that will always be necessary for a infiltration mission, you leave the room to draw up a plan with Godrei, who goes over to a filing cabinet and pulls out a block titled ‘notes from time w Meenah’, written in a quirk you’ve never seen before, “Who’s is that?” you ask gesturing to the file, “Oh, its the technomancer’s” Godrei says, “He taught me how to build and mount cybernetics,” it from the file she drew out a roll of paper, “When he was younger, he worked for HIC and built tech for her and her flagship, so he knew the ins and outs of it,” she explains further, “And last I checked, she still uses that tech, so we have the blueprints,” she unfolds the roll to reveal a map of the flagship, in perfect detail, down to the wires for her phone chargers.  
Godrei points to a spot of the blueprints, “There’s the prison cells, that’s where they’ll be kept,” she says, you follow her finger to see a large barred room, like a cage, big enough for a large whale lusus, in the lowest deck, thankfully, the ship is so big, there’s transportlisers for each of the floors, to save her from having to walk everywhere, you scan the area on the bottom deck for the nearest transportliser, “That’s how well reach it” you say, marking it with a nearby pencil, you know how to use transportlisers vaguely, you’ve used one once you recall, you just imagine the area you want to go, step on, and if takes you there. “Now all we need is a distraction,” you say, thinking, “And a way up,” Godrei adds, but your too deep in thought to notice, after about five minutes of thinking you get an idea, it’s simple, but should hold them off for long enough, “what time do the guards go off on breaks?” you ask, and godrei pulls out a book from the file titled, ‘work schedule,’ she opens it and reads from it aloud, “typically workers and guards take breaks at 6pm in the break rooms for each floor,”  
“ok, we’re going to lock the guards in the break room of the bottom deck,“ you say, “do you have a device that should hold them for long enough?” you ask Godrei, and she goes off to a pile of scrap metal and gadgets in her workshop, and comes back holding a small disc, “this will melt the lock and brace the door, it should keep them long enough, but as soon as you have what you need, you need to get out of there,” she says seriously, “so how are we getting aboard?” she asks, luckily where you get your disguise materials is from a supply ship of makeup for HIC, the loaders never notice one or two boxes missing, “I have a way,” you say, “there’s a loading ship that drops near my hive once every few weeks, I can hide in one of the boxes and sneak our and down to the bottom deck,”  
You ironed out the last few details, including pickup, Godrei would swing by in a small hovercraft she had made, and go over everything, the cargo ship was due to collect more items the next morning, so you get a box roughly your size and when the time comes, Godrei will tape it up and set it next to the others, you always carry some throwing knives with you so it’s no problem getting out, then you make your way from the store room to the transportliser, not far from it, and go to the bottom deck. Then you go to the cells, bribe a human with O- blood and get a pint of blood, not to hard, and make your way out and to the top deck, there you jump off and godrei will catch you in her hover craft, everything was worked out.  
The next day you get everything ready, Godrei give you a wrist-wearing time keeper, a needle, a blood bag, and a plaster for the donor, you make sure the box is the right size for you and a pint of blood, and when it is time, get in, and say good8to Godrei as she tapes the box shut. It’s dark inside, but you can make out the feint glow of your time keeper, 5:30, you are about to move a bit to get a bit more comfortable when you are picked up, you hear muffled voices outside the box, you get carried somewhere you only can assume is the transport ship, and set down, the hum of the engine is clear through the thin walls of your box, and you feel movement again as the craft takes off.

After about 5 minutes of moving, your tempted to poke a hole in the box to see what’s going on, but decide against it, you could risk giving away your position, the ship suddenly stops, you are once again picked up and carried somewhere, you hear a transportliser sound, as you are lifted up higher, must be so you fit on the pad, and like that, your transportlised, you feel a force on one side of the box as you get shoved, or rather you think, kicked, across the room to a spot, and there you sit. You hear more thuds of boxes being piled around you, and then you feel one as one gets set on top of you, great, you think to yourself, you check the time, 5:50, not long now, some will undoubtedly be risking getting off early and heading there now.   
You continue to listen to the thud of boxes as you ware for 6 pm, once it does arrive you test the sides of your box to find one that doesn’t have another against it, luckily the front one doesn’t, and you poke through it with a knife, the box gives way with ease as you cut open the side and crawl out, you poke your head out to make sure there are no guards about, and stretch, after that, you run off to the transportliser. Envisioning the bottom deck as it is in the blueprints, you step on the plinth of it, and there’s a bright blue flash and loud sound as you teleport to the bottom deck, there you can clearly see the break room, there’s no guards about and a lot of shouting coming from the door, you go to it and place the disc to the surface it makes a small beep as it envelopes the door on your side, and you the voices become barely audible, “ok, so far, so good,” you mutter to yourself as you run off to the cells.  
Once there you see the masses of humans, all in rags from what must have been their evening wear, they all looked different, some with brown skin, black hair and hazel eyes, others pale with bright orange hair and brown blotches over their face, some you weren’t sure they were human. You got to the bars and out of reflex the ones nearest to you edged away from the bars, you force yourself not to roll your eyes, “Hey, it’s OK,” you say in a calming voice, “I’m human too,” you roll up your sleeve to show peachy skin, “I just need a little something,”  
“How do we know your not one that the highblood sent?” one asked and the others chime “Yeah,” in agreement, well at least John warned you of this, “You don’t, but your going to have to trust me,” you say, “Look, I can make a real with you ok? I can tell you a way off the ship if you give me what I want ok?”  
This grabs a few peoples attention, “Go on,” another says, you take a look at the bars, fairly standard, but there was a weak one, looks like it couldn’t handle much force, “This bar is weak,” you say, “I’m not going to do it because I’m in a hurry, but a relatively strong person could break it, then go over to that plynth,” you point over to the transportliser, “Imagine an area with another one of them, I’m sure you should know one from the ship bay from your way here, and get a ship,” the faces light up, “I will tell you you are 4.3 lightyears away from your parent star though, and the surrounding planet isn’t exactly hospitable to humans,” they slunk back down, “What do you want?” one asked, he was short, had glasses and frizzy Hazel hair, “I need a pint of blood, O- specifically,” you say,  
“Well that’s convinient, I have O- blood,” you let go a sigh of relief,  
“Can you give some, to m-“ your cut off by a loud thud from the break room door, all of them whip round to look, “Quickly, you say, there isn’t much time,”  
“What do you need it for?” the kid questions,  
“Another human who is gravely injured,” you say, panic setting in your voice,  
“does he have long blond hair?” he asks,  
“No, it’s black, why is that neccisary, hurry up!” at this he comes over and puts his arm out, there’s another loud bang as you get the needle ready and put the bag on the ground so blood flows to it faster, and you sterilise the area, like Godrei did with you, “are you ready?” you ask,  
“yes just get it done and over with.” You insert the needle and let blood flow into the bag, filling it up alot slower than you would like, another loud bang comes from the break room door, and the squeal of metal denting and giving way. You urge the bag to fill faster, and as soon as it is filled, you hear a loud bang and a clang of metal as the door gives way and slides cross the floor, you hurriedly take our the needle, close the bag and apply the plaster, “Thank you, you do not know how much this means, and you begin to hurry off, leaving the needle and other things behind, you thought you saw the kid grab them out of the corner of you eye but you don’t dwell on it. You sprint off to the transportliser, and when your about 10 yards away, you here a loud, “THERE!” you turn round to see about a dozen angry bluebloods charging towards you, you sprint to the Transportliser, and stand on the plynth, they are not far from you know as you think over and over Top deck. Top Deck!” and just as they are about to grab you, you get whisked away by the teleportation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shoot, you done good here, but the bloods ok so thats good, John can safely have an operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, kinda stealing from fallout with this design from the arms, but its different it takes the fuel it needs from the air around it, the disadvantage of such is that it can't be used in space very well.

You feel a cool breeze on your face, as you take a moment to catch your breath, your standing on the open deck of the flagship as you turn to look to jump off, you catch aglimps of something, you turn round to see what it was and your eyes meet the condess, she stares at you for a moment, your both frozen in shock, but when she throws her trident at you, you squeal as you doge ot of the way, she lunges at you as you dodge again barely, you get up and sprit over towards the edge as you hear something charging up, and just as you jump, a red and blue laser beam just misses your head.  
Your falling now you realise it just after the heat of the lase beams is gone, you are still clutching the bag, but you let out a scream as you fall until you are suddenly caught in a seat, you sit up to see Godrei at the wheel, “you good?” she asks quickly as you speed down back to the ground and to her hive, “yeah,” you say breathlessly,  
“got the blood?” you raise the bag, filled with the crimson liquid, “yup,” she gives you a thumbs up as you speed back to her hive.  
You are now John again, as you see Godrei and Kotona arrive with the blood bag, Godrei sets it up and explains the surgury to you, you know what I would entail, a port on your shoulder and hip, metal plates fused to bone to give structural support, a pretty much entire cybernetic replacement to your shoulder and leg, but that will allow you to change your prosthetics any time you wanted, and with the bio mechanical aspect, if will grow with you, so you won’t need to come back for more surgury, just different limbs, you relax as Godrei finishes setting up the drip and you drift off into a deep sleep as Godrei begins to work

***

You wake up again with a shoddy looking arm and leg, but you recognise them as temporary fittings for you until the proper ones are made, contrary to what you thought, it isn’t as heavy as you might have thought, you sit up, testing the new limbs, they work fine enough, even if the movements are a little shakey, you try standing, it fees weird as you can only feel one leg on the ground, the other is a pressure on your hip, like you’ve got one leg out behind you as it’s resting on a box or something, you walk to the lounge area, and see Godrei and Kotona sitting on the couch, chatting about what you can assume is the ordeal they went through to get your blood. You wave the cyber arm at them, “Heya,” they turn to look at you, “Ah, your awake,” Godrei says as she gets up and walks to you, “How do you feel?” she asks, nudging you in the side,  
“Eh, it’s weird not feeling them there, but I know that will change when I get my perminant ones,” you had spent some time thinking about that during the blood run and had a few questions to ask Godrei, about weather or not your ideas would be possible, “Well let’s get designing then,” she said with excitement, “You sit there while I get some drawing materials, Kotona can tell about the ordeal she went through to get your blood,” she said the last part in a sarcastic Manor, “Hey, it was!” Kotona objects, “I nearly got caught by several guards and the Condess!” you sit down next to her and she begins explaining everything, including how she thought it was weird that the doner had asked about your hair colour, you cringe at this, “Well it’s a good thing I dyed it before I saw you then,” you say, “Look at my roots,” and you tilted your was down so she could get a look them, “I’m naturally blonde,” you explain, “And I’m sure he was asking because of a grudge against me as I got given a chance at freedom while they didn’t,”  
“Oh, well it certainly is a good thing then,” she says  
“speeking of which I should probably re-due soon, I did it last month, and the dye will be fading soon,” you mutter under your breath, and at that Godrei comes in carrying a hologram device, which when she sets on the table and turns on, has a picture of your body, with the left arm and right leg highlighted, a tap on them zooms them in and rotates them slowly, “OK, there’s a few ideas I’ve had in mind, though I need to know if they’re feasible,” you say and get a list up beside it, Godrei had instructed you on how to use holograms within the first week of you being there and typed up ‘repulsers’ into it, “What do you mean?” Godrei asks  
“Well I got this idea from a series of movies that include a character named Iron man,” you explain, “He has a suit which has these in the palms and balls of the foot so he can fly, and shoot energy blasts,”  
“You mean like Troll iron man?” godrei asks,  
“Yeah, I forgot I can just put Troll infront of most things and you’ll get what I mean,” you say “But yeah, like on the Troll iron man suit, and I kow that would require one heck of a power source, so I thought, a mini fusion reactor, like the ark reactor, would that work?” you ask “I’m pretty sure I’m right in saying most power for the planet is from fusion reactors, so a small one should be fesable right?” She thinks about it for a moment, and nods her head,  
“Yeah that could be done,” she says, “Not a bad idea either, might incoperate it into my next model for me too,”  
“Great,” you say, and begin explaining your other ideas, in the end you settle with repulsors, in both limbs, a grappling hook, nano bots in the leg, and a laser that can cut through almost anything, mounted on the arm. As you watch Godrei making them, you chat about how you think your parents are going to react, and you weren’t exactly sure, your mom would probably realise what happened in full if you explained it to her, you are really glad you got her into homestuck, your dad and step dad however, you had no clue, you guess you going to have to wait and see.  
After about two hours both are complete, minus the fusion reactors and nanobots, the latter was being made by a machine that could work on such small things, you follow Godrei to a station where she could construct the reactor chambers, and assist her with what she needed, after another hour they were both complete and running, the system was quite enginious, you thought as you remarked how fusion reactors work, it would take in a small amount of air or ambiant atoms, heat them up until they were a plasma, not unlike stars, and smash the nuclei together, forming a heavier element, and releasing a tremendous ammount of energy, the heating also took minimum effort, while back in earth they were experementing using microwaves, the system here practically used no energy at all, as it used the heat generated from compression with magnetic fields, which almost crush the atom into its plasmatic state, the fields themselves were not much bigger than the reactor, so you didn’t have to worry about your arm or leg suddenly becoming stuck to a metal sheet or something, the then fused material, usually changed to argon or helium, would then be expelled, about a few atoms each time, so it didnt make a difference.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to message your family, and your friend is so totally going to brag to the others that Homestuck is real, you just know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again quite a long one, but needed, I just kept writing and lost myself, it's fun sometimes.

The change over was fairly simple, you just pressed a button on your hip socket and the leg fell off, and the new one attached in much the same way, along with the arm, as normal with all of Godrei’s perminant prosthetics, you could feel sensations across the new limbs, but not pain, this way you felt more connected to the limbs and it helped you get adjusted to them, you tested them with some stretches, yup felt good, and you stood in the mirror and admired her work, they were speak, and very cool looking, and if you didn’t know better, you wouldnt think that hidden under all of it were weapons and gadgets, oh and a holographic computer that Godrei had installed in the arm, so you could always keep up to date with stuff on the go, not needing a phone to carry around.  
You walk around for a bit, getting used to the feeling of the new limb, and go get dressed from the underwear you had on, you realised that during the surgury Godrei must have seen your privates, thats going to be a fun explanation, welp, it was proabably going to come sooner or later, you put on a lipio shirt and some cargos with a zip up hoddie to top the outfit off, your usual attire for Alternia, and go down to meet Kotona, “How are they?” she asks, holding a cup of tea, “Great,” you reply, “It still feels weird not having my own limbs, but I doubt that feeling will go away soon, but apart from that, it’s good, I really like ‘em.” You sit down next to her, and lift your palm so she can get a good look at it, the repulse sits in the middle of your palm, dark as it hasn’t been used the slick black metal reflecting some of the light from above, your fingers the same shape as they were when they were flesh and bone, the palm, looked rigid but was flexible, allowing all the movement your right counterpart could do, it was a skilled peice of craftsmen ship, or you suppose, crafttrollship.  
Godrei came in then, changed out of her work clothes, oil and such cleaned from her face, and sat down beside you, “Now you won’t have any excuse when I beat you in sparring,” she says looking down at you,  
“I wasn’t planning on that,” you retort, “With these I’ll definately be able to best you,” you say with a little more bravado than you intended.  
“So you want to go?” she challenges you, looking down at you tauntingly, at that you smack your hand on the coffee table, “Your on!”

***

About half an hour later you both walk out of the simulation room, both equally battered and bruised, “OK, I admit, your getting better,” Godrei says, in denial of your victory not 5 minnutes ago, you look at her smugly, and then are reminded of your messaging your parents by looking at her HUD glasses, “Oh, that’s right,” you say, “We were going to get that messenger set up weren’t we?” Godrei makes facepalms  
“Gog, I completely forgot!” she exclamed and goes to the workshop, you follow her and go about designing the signal booster, you tag along to help.  
The end product looks like a small satalite dish like on a radio tower, you were sending a small signal to a very specific point in space, so a bigger one wasn’t neccisary, connected to a small phone, and a generator baised on the asimulation that was on the warships of the fleet, but alot less perminant, as she set about finding the materials to build it, you set about contacting Hurkam, you input his name into trollian, you had made an account under your username you came up with with your stepdad back on earth about 3 years ago, GeneralInternet, it was cheesy, but it stood out, and messaged him,  
GeneralInternet [GI] began trolling Saltfish [SF]  
[GI] hey, we could use your help with something, im trying to send a message back home to let my family know im ok, but since it is 4.3 light years away, I would get ther before the message would, so the solution we’ve come up with requires your psiionics, we would use it to boost the message over there, it would only be a few kilobytes maximum, so it shouldn’t drain you too much, could you do it, please?  
[SF] I am NOT entirely SURE that’s HOW psionics WORK, but I’LL give It a TRY Comes the responce, you hastily type back  
[GI] great! Meet me ag Godrei’s in an hour  
[SF] ON my WAY  
While you wait you continue to set up the signal booster, the phone connected is one of Godrei’s old phones, they won’t reackognise the number, as its a troll number, but they should get the message if you send it to your moms number and point it at earth. you use the phone to find sol in the night sky and adjust the radar dish appropriately “Ok, that should get to them,” you say as Godrei finishes setting up the power transmitter for the radar, you still had half an hour left until Hurkam was due to arrive, so you both head inside and flump on the couch, you figure this a good time as any to get rid of the questions that must be circling in Godrei’s head, so you say, “So, after the surgury, I bet you have some questions,”  
“Yes, I do,” she says calmly, looking at you, “Could you care to answer them?”  
So you take the time to explain, to the best of your ability, which you think is pretty good, human reproduction to Godrei, how men and women have seperate bits, and their roles in the process, she asks questions and you answer appropriately, and before long, you here a knock at the door, “I’ll get it,” you say getting up and opening the door. Hurkam stands there to greet you, “Ah perfect, your here,” you say pointing towards the booster, “Just over here, I’m only going to send a short message to my family to let them know where I am, and maybe a picture so it shouldn’t take much out of you,” you say as godrei comes out of the hive, “Ah, Godrei perfect, come here,” you huddle the two close while you take a selfie with the phone, and then compose the message to your mom as godrei shows Hurkam to his place on the rig. By the time your done Hurkam is waiting in his spot and your message reads, ‘heya, I know this number may seem strange but it’s me, John, I am currently 4.3 light years away and I’m using a signal booster to contact you, so you cant reply, and this is a one time thing. I am alive and in good company, but I have to stay away for a little over 2 years, my explanation, 1st,trolls frome homestuck are real, 2nd I’ve been captured by) (ic and challenged to survive on Alternia for 1 of their equivalent to years, 3rd Shes planning to invade after my time is up, father all our family and friends and tell them to prepare, if I survive I will be able to spare you, but if not go into hiding, preferably underground, 4th if you need proof it’s me, look at the picture in the message below, I dyed my hair to blend in, but this is proof saying that I didn’t fake this, also last thing, send this message and the picture to David, I’m sure he would find it interesting,  
Your son, JohnFrancis Clark.’  
Yes your full first name is JohnFrancis get over it, you give Hurkam a thumbs up and say “OK,” as you hit the send button, and you watch as hurkam focuses, blue and red sparks start appearing around him and suddenly there’s a red and blue flash from the radar dish as the message visibly hurtles off into space, you glance down at the phone as it says that your message was sent. Hurkam looks exhausted after this so you go up to him prepared to catch him if he collapses, but as he looks like he steadies himself, you hug him tightly while saying “Great work, thanks for your help” he chuckles for a moment before saying,  
“Yeah, good. Can I get up now?” you let go,  
“Yes, sorry, you don’t know how much this means to me,” you say practically jumping with joy, but still ready to catch him if he faints, he gets up, stumbling a bit, but steadies himself as he says, “No problem. I’ll go back to my hive, I need to sleep after that,” and plods his way back to his hive, you and godrei wave him goodbye before dismantling the booster, dont want a highblood to catch wind of what you were doing, and heading inside, Kotona had made her way home already so you just slouch on the couch.  
“I’m suprised he didn’t notice your gloves,” godrei said, you had almost forgot about the white, grubsilk gloves you got to mimic Edward Eric from Fullmetal Alchemist, an Anime you enjoined back on earth, he had prosthetics not unlike yours, but always hid them under his red trenchcoat and white gloves, so passers by would be none the wiser, you figured it would be a good idea, not let your enemy know your secrets, “Yeah, well, they aren’t much of a change in my outfit,” you say “So I suppose he didn’t need to bring them up.” You continue this conversation for some time befor eh wading to bed as dawn came creeping towards you, and while yes, you felt a little homesick, you felt much better knowing your parents knew you were OK.

***

Meanwhile, 4.3 light years away on earth, a mother is worried sick about her missing child, its been a month since she had woke up and not been able to find him, his phone was left in his room, none of his friends knew where he was, he had no plans to run away, there was no message for suicide or any of the sorts like that, though she doubted that he would resort to that, very much, she had made posters with his picture, contacted the police on multiple occasions, contacted everyone he knew, she was beginning to loose hope when one early morning, she had spent many sleepless nights worrying about him, her phone pinged with a new message, so focused on the possibility it was someone who knew where he was she immediately checked it, it was from an unknown number, her phone didn’t even reackognise it, it just said unknown number, she opened the message and read it, twice and three times, each time her eyes welled up with tears of glee, sorrow, rage and numerous other emotions, she looked at the picture, there he was, sure his hair was a different colour, he looked exhausted, and his clothes were very different, but she reackognised the face anywhere, it was her son, and he looked happy. Happy with the two mysterious people beside him, who were very obviously trolls from homestuck, their grey skin and horns gave it away, the picture was in too good detail to be photoshopped, and the environment around him looked like none she’d seen before, so as improbable as the situation in the message was, she had to believe him, he wouldn’t pull something like this, there was no way he would put her through that much pain. So she did what he asked of her, she contacted his friend, sent the image along with the message, and set about getting a stockpile of supplies, the wedding plans would have to wait, she scouted around online and when she had the money, bought the most secure bunker she could afford, she told all she knew who would believe her, explaining what her son ment by) (ic, and that it was neccisary to plan ahead in case he doesn’t come back, and then she waited, she desperately waited and hoped that when the two years were up, he would come home, not just for her family’s sake, but for his, and if he didn’t, she didn’t think she could move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw parent moment, in third person, I felt I needed to ad it to the end of this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kinda wanted to meet him as soon as you found out he was real, but this was kinda unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evolution of a sub plot here? Who knows?

A week had passed since you had sent the message, you were quite used to life on Alternia at this point, you were always quick to adapt to new lifestyles, you were learning how to read Alternian, and teaching Kotona English at her request, you had plenty of training and was at the stage where you either tied or beat Godrei in all your sessions, you had gotten a rifle and was learning how to use it skillfully, use of your cybernetics had become second nature to you, and you frequently helped Godrei design and assemble other augments for clients of hers, she always said that you were her apprentice to the clients, when they asked about you. You suppose you kinda were, you were learning the craftmenship of cybernetic enhancements, and in turn you got a roof over your head, a ‘coon to sleep in, and food to eat, speeking of ‘coons, you had been kinda Olivers wingman for moving in on Godrei, ever since you first met him, you have been giving tips and pointers to what she will notice and what she’ll like, yes, granted he knew most of it already, but you did know a few things he didn’t, and he thanked you for the advice. You had kept in contact with all the freinds you had made, told them about the incident, but that you were ok, and well, they took it only as you expected they would. Overall, you felt pretty good about your chances of survival, of course you had the purple-blood to deal with, but now you were prepared, so your main objective now, was baiscally to chill for the remaining two years and take each day as it comes. You woke up that day feeling refreshed, you went downstairs after your shower and Godrei practically jumping with excitement, “What’s got you riled up?” you ask confused, “Today the new Grubs are due to come out of the brooding caverns!” she says practically hovering in her chair, “I’m going to go see them, wanna come see?” she asks, beaming at you, you take a moment, sure what’s the harm in seeing fresh trolls comeing out of the brooding caverns, “OK, yeah, sure, I’ll come, just let me put on my duisguise,” you say before heading up stairs.  
You come down fully dressed and duisguised, and Godrei is at the door, “I wonder what signs they’ll get,” she asks, looking at her own, libra, that makes you think of something, “Yeah about that, I only know 288 signs for you guys, I’m sure there’s more than 288 per generation, so is there more, or do some of you choose the same signs?” she thinks for a bit,  
“I think it’s the latter, I’m not sure though, anyway, cmon,” she goes outside quickly and you have to run to catch up, “hey slow down!” you call to her, as she dissappears through some shrubs. You burst through the other side to find Godrei peeking through another set of shrubs, you stick your head though to find a cave, a very lage cave mouth that goes back farther than you can see, then out of the gloom you see a troll, stark naked, grub scars clearly showing, you stair in fascination as he approaches, though its only when he’s really close that you can make out his horns, they were short, nubby stumps, “Is that? No, it can’t be...” you think aloud,  
“What is it?” Godrei asks softly. You look at the face, and then you realise its undeniable, “That’s Karkat,” you say in disbelief,  
“Who?” Godrei asks, still confused, as you watch you see more trolls you reackognise, “Vriska, Sollux, Equius, Terezi, Eridan, Feferi, Tavros, Aradia, Nepeta, Gamzee, Kanaya, thats all of them,” you couldn’t believe it, all 12 there, freshly pupated and heading to get their lusi, “How do you know these Trolls if they just pupated?” Godrei asked, still watching the 12 and growing, exiting the cavern, “They are the 12 that introduced me to trolls,” you say, “I can tell you all about them,” and you begin to point to each of them in turn, starting with Feferi, giving a general summary to each of them, their blood colour, sign, lusus, quirk, strife weapon, you leave Karkat to last, “so what about Karkat?” godrei asks, looking at him as he wandered about seemingly aimlessly, already looking grumpy, everyone else, except Eridan and Feferi had been chosen by their lusus, “Well,” you begin, “Karkat is kinda special, he will have a krab lusus, use sickles, always yells, and, heres the special part,” you take a deep breath, “His sign is cancer and his blood colour is candy red,” she stairs at you, “That can’t be, there’s been only one candy red troll and he was exicutied before he got a chance to mate,”  
“Are you sure about that?” you say deviously, “Last I checked he had something going on with an olive blood, her tital was... Ah yes, The Desiple, am I wrong?” her eyes widen with shock as she turns to face karkat, he was finally chosen by crabdad and taken to where his hive would be built, “No way,” she says in disbelief, “How could you know all this?” you think about that for a while, how could Hussie have known this? Then you realise, “Well to answer that I sudgest we take a visit to Doc Scratch,” you say as her eyes widen more,  
“You don’t mean?” you nod as you comfermed her suspicions,  
“Yup the man on the Green Moon, I’m supprised that only the Condess visits him, he is your first guardian after all,” you start heading back to the hive, and getting a ship and breathing apperatus ready, Godrei is confused and ask you what you mean by first Guardian, but you brush it off and say, he will explain it later.  
About 2 hours later there’s a ship, and suits ready for the trip to the Green Moon, you had watched it for several nights, seemingly in geostationary orbit above the planets surface, wondering if you might meet him or not, “Welp, it’s time to go see Mr Vanilla Milkshake.” You say,  
“I thought we were going to see Scratch,” godrei says, even more confused,  
“We are, it’s just he likes calling himself that sometimes” you explain as you follow her into the ship, she just shakes her head as if to say, ‘what on Alternia?’ as she starts it up, and flies off into the sky, directly at the Green Moon, it doesnt take long to get there, maybe 5 minnutes, but it’s not that far, even for a relitivly slow ship with no psiionics support. You approach the surface and see its is made up of a giant city-like buildings, covered everywhere in them, but one is a bit greener than the rest so you point at it and Godrei pulls the ship in. you land on a balcony, and as you get out, taking your suits off as there was an atmosphere here, despite Godrei’s assumptions, you go and knock on the door, Doc Scratch opens it emmidiatly and you stare at his giant queball of a head, and in a voice as white and whimsical as you expected, he says, “Welcome, I’ve been expecting you, and he stands aside to let you in, you both walk in and Godrei stares at him, gobsmacked, “Please Godrei, it’s rude to stare at people, especially your host,” he says before gesturing to a pair of green armchairs, “Please, take a seat,” you both do so as he sits in a chair opposite you, putting his hands together and crossing his legs, a grandfather clock ticks behind you, “I know you know why we are here,” you say, “So my first question is, which name do you prefer I call you?”  
“I think the latter will suffice for now, I do enjoy that name,” he replies, even though you didn’t say the options, “How does he...?” Godrei asks me,  
“Well, I think it’s best for our host to explain, don’t you Mr Milkshake?”  
“Very well, as your first guardian I have almost complete omniscience, allowing me to know what has, is and will be, with just about everything, I just don’t answer all your questions emmidiatly because it would be rude to answer them before they are asked, and that is unlike the excellent host I am,” he gets up, “Speaking of which, the tea is ready, would you like some?”  
“Yes please,” you say politely, while Godrei looks shiftly at Scratch,  
“It’s your favorite blend Godrei, snapberry and needle leaves,” he says while getting a cup of your favorite blend, a herbal tea that tastes exactly like where you go in Canada smells, weirdly enough, brewed to perfection, “I’ll pass,” Godrei says  
“Very well, how about some candy instead, I always keep unlimited stock, as to run out would be a feature of a poor host, which I am not,” he brings over two bowls, one filled with rhubarb and custard hard candies, and the other filled with little gummie in the shape of grubs, and sets them on the coffee table, “You said you were a first guardian, what is that?” Godrei asks as Scratch assumes his previous seating position, “A first guardian is a protector of a planet with life, should any natural disaster harm the planet, a first Guardian will make sure some life survives, it may not be rhe dominant life, but some life will provail, Earth’s first Guardian has been called upon quite a few times for Earth I see, do you know how Bequeral is John?”  
“No, to be honest, I wasn’t sure he existed until recently, so I have no idea where he is or how he’s doing,”  
“I see, well, it’s not something to dwell on,” he says as you take some rhubarb and custard sweets and pop them in your mouth, you look around as Godrei asks more questions, it looks much how it was in the comic, you can see the scrap book, the typewriter, the numerous clocks about the place, including a time players prosit or derse death clock, the arm sitting still. You swallow your sweet as Scratch finnishes answering one of Godrei’s questions and turns to you “Who’s clock is that?” you ask, “Is it the handmaid’s or Calliborn’s” you point towards the time players clock “That would be the handmaid’s,” he replies calmly “As Calliborn’s universe has not been made yet, and will not be, in this timeline,”  
“Could you clarify please,” you ask then,  
“The 12 you saw emerge from the brooding caverns not long ago will fail to create their universe in their session,” you nod your head in thanks, godrei just looks confused, “Now you have answered your fair share of questions, as per our agreement, I will ask my own. ”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well its only fair, and he is being rather generous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the 6th chapter in this "post group" but it squares it up and leaves it on a better cliffhanger, ending in the last chapter wouldn't have worked and it would be ch 14 instead of fifteen, which annoys me. Criticism is accepted, how did I do scratch?

You nod, as if to say ‘that’s fair,” Godrei just keeps looking more and more confused by this whole situation, “John, if you survive this sweep, who will you save first out of your family and friends?” You had given this some thought, and if you didn’t have enough to save everyone you knew, then you had made a list, “If I can’t save all I would want to, then I would go with my immediate family, so parents, siblings, step included on both accounts, and my friends, online and pen pal included, as much as it will pain me to have my extended family turned to slaves and possibly worked to death, if I want the human race to survive then I need a varied gene pool,” you say, and you ment it.  
“And what will you do with your enterage?” he says as you finnish your tea, “Do you want more?” he adds but you set the cup down saying “No thanks, that’s all I needed, I wouldn’t mind some teabags of the stuff though,” he gets up to grab some, putting them in a very nicely embroidered green bag, “You can keep the bag too,” he says, sitting down again,  
“Thanks, as to your question, probably bring them to Alternia to meet everyone they know, then, if they do not wish to stay there, find a quiet, habitable planet within the Galaxy and settle down there.”  
Scratch nods his great white head thoughtfully, “I see, because I am feeling generous, I grant you each one more question before you should go,” you nod appiciativly “Will the Great Glub affect humans?” you asked, and at this, Scratch had to think, “I do not know the answer to that, it is in one of my blind spots, I am sorry to say, if you have another question I can answer, I will,”  
“Thank you, but I will let Godrei ask her question, first,” you say, turning to face her, “How does John know so much about you?” she asks, staring at his dome head, still suspicious, “John has read a Web comic baised on a game four humans will play in a universe created by the 12 trolls you saw earlier, in another timeline, where John dies to the troll who ambushed you, they complete their own version of the game and create the universe, The create of the Web comic is Andrew Hussie, an inter galactic being who stopped here for a while and lived with me for a sweep, in doing so we asked eaxhother questions, and he made fun of The Condess, who he then proceeded to steal a ship from and hide on Earth, as a human, creating Web comics for a living.” Scratch explained, and in the process comferming your suspicions about him. Question answered he turned back to you, “And your final question, John?” he asked, still whimsical, “Will your master finnish his work in this universe during our lifetimes?”  
“I don’t believe he will, if you find a quiet spot in the galaxy like you plan to, you should be able to avoid his wrath until you have alreaded passed on into the next life,” he says, and gets up, “Do you want some more candy before I put it away?” he asks geting up and presenting the bowls to you one last time,  
“Yes I will take some, thank you,” you say, grabbing a handful, Godrei takes a bit longer to give in, but she does and grabs a few, “Thank you for your hospitality,” you say as you get up and head to the door, “My pleasure...” he mused as the candy bowls dissappear, and he waves you off, you wave back as you close the door behind you and Godrei.

***

You arrive back after the trip to Scratch and this is when Godrei asks you, “What did you mean by his ‘master’?”  
“That’s gonna be hard to explain,” you say  
“Concidering all I’ve seen today so far?” she retorts  
“Well, ok, despite being a first guardian, he is a servent to give a demon who will destroy all life in a universe, physical access, he is fully omniscient, omnipotent and a lord of time, his physical presence in a universe seals all life’s chances of survival, and his name is LOrd English,”you explain “In the Web comic the main characters manage to seal him away in a storage juju, for eternity, but I have no idea where that may be, so the only way we can defeat LOrd English is with a very specific queball shot from a very specific magnum, or destroy a sun the size of 2 universes that has not, and will not, be created in this timeline.” She stares at you for a bit,  
“OK, 2 questions, 1 what’s a juju, 2,where is the magnum and queball?” she questions as you walk inside and you take off your duisguise, “A juju is a unique treasure with certain mystical properties, such as the storage juju, capable of storing anything that touches it in another, inescapable dimension, or a crowbar that can destroy mystical artifacts such as a juju or a player clock, like the one I pointed to in Scratch’s House, that’s how LOrd English became immortal, he destroyed his clock,” you start with, “Second, the magnum is with Scratch, and the queballs are somewhere over the planet, they can also give increadibally accurate predictions of the future, if you can see into them, but for that you need vision eightfold or lightfold, Vriska finds one, but Scratch blows it up in her face, blasting her arm off and her eye out.”  
You ponder for a bit, “I’m pretty sure he keeps one loaded in the magnum at all times, so if we can get that, we can get it, we’ll just have to make him give it to us, which he will only do if we beat him at a game, which we will need another queball to win,” you say, thinking aloud as you sat on the couch. Godrei just stared as you as you thought, We need to find a queball,” you comferm, after about 5 minnutes of thinking, “Which means we need Oliver.”


	16. Sorry notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sowwy, no real chapter yet, but im working on it.

Heya everyone! I just want to say thank you for all the kudos and follows, I've been rather busy with school recently, and since I use friends to get their oc's reactions, I have to ask them and basically act out the scenes with them, coupled with most of them being half way across the globe from me and you can see my problem. I am working on the next few chapters, this isn't dsad, dont worry, just, other things have taken priority, so sorry again, but I will try to update this by the new year.


End file.
